twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Krystal Brown
Krystal Paulina Brown is the cousin of Matthew Clarke who is a Shape-shifter who is the member of the Black Pack. She is the ex-girlfriend of Nathan Kwiatkowski. She is the mother of triplets Alejandra Kwiatkowski who is the oldest daughter, Barbara Kwiatkowski she is the seconded oldest daughter and she has Blaise Kwiatkowski who is the youngest of the triplets. Krystal is the daughter of Arnold Brown, she the younger sister to Pierce Brown and Riley Brown and is the auntie of Francis Antoine Brown, Kendrick Dela, Drew Xavier Dela III, Jacqueline Brown, Jakobe Martinez, Tiara Martinez, Edward Martinez and Savannah Andreyev. She is the imprint of Sabian Lahote. Early life When Krystal was four years old her mother ran of living her in her father's care who was her career and living with three older siblings who hated her for they mother's running of with somebody elas, at the age of six her older bother who was engaged to Anna Sedgewick and later married her in 2003 and had three children with him then her two older sister's married Kelli Brown then remarried Zeus Ruben Andreyev in 2007 they have one child with him. When she turned nine she and her father moved to Dundee scotland, her father remarried Anna MacLùcaidh she has four younger siblings Jennifer MacLùcaidh, Jacob MacLùcaidh, Paula MacLùcaidh and Julie MacLùcaidh that belong to Anna from her old marriage. She later moved back to Forks, Washington ate the age of eleven with her father, step-mother and step-siblings where she made friends with Aimee, Alex Hayden, Alexandre Silveira and Nathan Kwiatkowski when she turned fourteen she began dating Nathan Kwiatkowski when she was fifteen she was pregnant with his children at the age of sixteen she gave birth to triplets and was later dumped by Nathan and stopped hanging around later stopped being friends with her. When Julie Krystal step-sister turned one years old they went to La Push, Washington beach for her birthday she met Alexandre Silveira along with his friends Diego Santos, Sigmund, Santiago Allard, Henry Kelsey, Chase Agius and Sabian Lahote where she was imprinted on by him and was later told about him self and about the imprint. Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn she is on the beach along with the other imprints and the new members of the Uley Pack, she is later seen hanging around with Sabian along with her three Children. She is wanting to move to Scotland where she has got a degree in arts and is wanting to move to Scotland to finish arts and pluming but she is whiting for Sabian to stop phasing and leave Sam's pack to start a new life with him Physical appearance She is described to have long dark brow hair and big beautiful hazel eyes, she had a few freckles on her face and nose, she has a small scar on her right arm after she fell from a old tree and cut her right arm from it, she is about 5' 11" she has a large nose and a square jaw. Her clothes are usually quite sensible and she prefers them to be neutral colored. Relationships Sabian Lahote She is the imprint of Sabian Lahote after she was at the beach along with her family and was met by her friend from school and was introduces her to Sabian where she later accepted his imprint and later introduces Sabian to her three children and her family who were not happy about her dating somebody elas but later learned to love him like another son. She loves him very much and is wanting for him to quit phasing and move with him to Aberdeen scotland. Alex Swan She met Alex along with Sabian after she was met by his family and was met by Sabin's brother Paul along with his imprint Alex, she became friendly towards Alex and became good friends. Seth Blackwood Seth Blackwood is the son of Davian Blackwood and Jazmyn Meier, he is the older brother to Francisco Blackwood, Sophie Blackwood and Edward Blackwood. He is the imprint of Barbara Kwiatkowski and he is the member of the Uley Pack along with his two cousin's Sergio Lopez and Forrest Lopez. He met them at them at the wedding of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, he then was met by Sabian who is a friend of his and was very fond of Krystal's daughter Barbara who he had imprinted on she was aware of the imprinting and she has told him she is only 3 years old, but told her he would love her like a brother, a friend and protector. When she is older she will fall in love with him, he has the ability to Telepathy. Barbara Kwiatkowski Krystal Brown is the mother of three year old Barbara Kwiatkowski Category:Humans Category:Females